


发现你睡在我身边；我还是觉得很孤单

by rosyrain



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cuddling and Snuggling, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Post Reichenbach, deduction as foreplay, nearly resolved sexual tension, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:00:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosyrain/pseuds/rosyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John和Sherlock有三次睡在同一张床上：一次是Sherlock生病的时候；一次是Sherlock受惊的时候；还有一次是他们两人再次回到家以后。</p>
            </blockquote>





	发现你睡在我身边；我还是觉得很孤单

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I Locked You Out; You Cut A Hole In The Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386794) by [jesshelga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesshelga/pseuds/jesshelga). 
  * A translation of [I Locked You Out; You Cut A Hole In The Wall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/386794) by [jesshelga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesshelga/pseuds/jesshelga). 



**1、“我为什么需要你？”**

  
  
原来Sherlock也会呕吐，就和普通人一样。  
  
作为一名医学专业人士，John本来不应该感到惊讶。可作为Sherlock的朋友，却不得不承认他还是在某种程度上感到震惊。更让他惊讶的是，Sherlock竟然没有推理出自己要吐这件事，所以，他吐到废纸篓里，而不是，上帝啊，象别人，特别是象John那样吐到马桶里。John被一阵呕吐的声音惊醒，猛地推开Sherlock的房门，发现他瘫在地上，两只手抱着垃圾桶的两端，大声地喘着粗气，淌着鼻涕。  
  
幸亏Lestrade很早就走了，John在心里暗暗这样对自己说。  
  
“没事的，没事的。”他轻拍Sherlock的后背，重复说道。回答他的，是Sherlock非常不体面的呕吐声。  
  
几分钟以后，Sherlock好像吐完了。他把垃圾桶推开，躺到地上，脸着地，呻吟起来。“这总是最糟糕的那部分，”他朝着地毯嘟哝着。  
  
“指什么？戒断反应？呕吐是最糟糕的反应？”  
  
“失去控制。不经大脑同意，身体就把所有令人难堪的过程和任务接管过去。”  
  
John把手从Sherlock的后背移到他的头发上，不停地抚摸着安慰他，同时心里有点忐忑不安。Sherlock一向心高气傲，随时可能因为这个动作对他大发脾气。  
  
“你不能一晚上都躺在地上，”Sherlock不说话，也不动，就这样过了好一阵儿。John放心了，说道。  
  
“为什么不能？”Sherlock用嘶哑的声音说。  
  
“我的腿都麻了。地毯会在你的脸上留下印子。”  
  
“唔。”Sherlock扭过脸，看着John，John的手还插在Sherlock头发里，不由得停顿了一下。“你把病人照顾得很舒服。”  
  
John皱起了眉毛。“瞧你臭成那样，不是在骗我吧。”  
  
“没有！”Sherlock长长地呻吟了一声，猛地开口说道，“别让我再叫了，我的横隔膜都在痛。”  
  
“没人让你叫。”John叹了口气，把手移到室友的肩胛骨中间，鼓励性地轻拍着说，“这样：你坐起来，喝一两口水，躺到床上去，想吐的时候尽可以下床来吐。我可以继续抚摸你的头发，希望这能让你睡着。”  
  
“现在你是在哄小孩儿吧，”Sherlock坐起来背靠着床垫嘟哝着说。  
  
“对不起。 我要把这个……”——指着脏兮兮的废纸篓——“拿出去。水拿好。别洒出来，因为我现在没空擦，地毯上会留下痕迹的。”  
  
“我知道脱水的后果，John。一个人就算没有医学博士学位也能理解，要平衡……”  
  
“行了，傻瓜。就这么……喝下去，好吗？”  
  
Sherlock猛地喝了一大口水，然后模仿碳酸饮料的广告，做出精神为之一振的动作。要不是真的非常滑稽可笑，John真会火冒三丈了。  
  
John把垃圾桶丢进水池里，倒进热水和大量的消毒液，非常希望自己能在HudSon太太起来做早餐以前把这些事情处理掉。他在水池下面另拿出一个桶，回到Sherlock的房间，发现房间的主人正蜷缩在床的左边，裹着被子瑟瑟发抖。  
  
“你还好吗？”John看着床的另一边说道。  
  
“会好的。”Sherlock边打着寒战边说。  
  
John在床的右边躺下来，说道：“也许你现在不想要我摸你的头发？”  
  
Sherlock用力地点点头，说道，“在一般人看来，如果我叫你躺在我身边，尽可能近地靠近我，直到我好起来，是给你添了很多麻烦，占据了你太多的时间。”  
  
John白了他一眼，站起来，拉开被子，躺进去，直到完全和Sherlock的后背贴在一起（还有臀部。John惊奇地发现，这并没有像他以为的那样让他不安……虽然他觉得，预测自己会不安到何种程度这件事本身就说明，是自己想得太多了。）他用一只胳膊搂住Sherlock，紧紧地抱住他，“这样怎么样？”  
  
“很好。”  
  
“你说的话的确很动听。你闻起来太臭了，就像星期天早上酒吧里的地板。”  
  
“John？”  
  
“唔？”  
  
“虽然我很高兴你正在打磨作家的必备工具，但还是请你发下善心，快闭嘴吧。”  
  
——————————————————————————————————————————

  
John醒了，发现自己的脸正埋在Sherlock脖子的凹陷处，听见Hudson太太对着水池里散发着恶臭的垃圾桶大叫，“该死的混蛋!”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**2、“抱歉，没有双人大床房给你们。”**

  
  
当荒原上的混乱平息下来，John和Sherlock回到旅店已经是凌晨3点钟了。Sherlock在破案之后的那种心满意足让John羡慕不已，毕竟他没有在实验实里被吓到半死，也没有举枪置条狗于死地。他脱掉鞋子，坐在窗边的一把扶手椅上，打算先看一本De Mille写的旧小说，这是他从餐厅里的“取一留一”图书馆*(见注）里淘来的，然后再去看日出。  
  
“你曾经帮过我一个忙，”Sherlock凑近他的肩膀说道，“在一次不幸的药物戒断过程中。”  
  
John抬头看着他，他的眼角眉梢，他的肩膀身形，无一不暴露出这三天来他已经到了殚精竭虑，筋疲力尽的地步。“你还记得是吧？我还在跟Hudson太太保证不用她帮我们清理泡在水里呕吐物，你倒已经进浴室了。然后Mycroft出现了，而且……”  
  
“是的，‘而且’要帮我掩饰。”Sherlock把手放在椅背上，“有没有什么我可以……为你效劳的？”  
  
John胸腔中的某个地方感受到了一个奇怪的震动，让他联想到一颗炸弹击中了计划外的目标并四散开来。只不过Sherlock那够真实但也够勉强的善意不是从枪口射出来的，也不是故意要伤他的心。  
  
但不管怎样，还是伤到了他的心。John坐着，眼睛看着窗外，好一会儿没有说话也没有动。  
  
Sherlock把一只手放到他肩上，轻轻按着。“你还记得吗？在破了银行职员谋杀妓女的那个案子以后，你告诉我你要离开公寓的幻想。”  
  
John点了点头。  
  
“你说因为在下意识中知道我们总能找到彼此而感到安慰。”  
  
“是的。然后你就指责我费尽心思地计划勾引你。”John刻意让语调带上了一丝打趣的成份，以免触怒Sherlock或破坏Sherlock想要营造的善意气氛，不管这种善意究竟是什么。  
  
“可是……我并不认为我全错了。当我们准备离开酒店房间的时候，你的脸上确实出现了某种特别的表情。”  
  
“我？你才是那个趾高气昂地走过来，把几乎光着身子的我逼到角落里的人，你这个大变态。如果说谁想要有一腿……”Sherlock的嘴唇压到John的嘴唇上，把John还没有说出的玩笑话给堵了回去。Sherlock的吻角度很奇怪，因为他正半趴在扶手椅的椅背上。John尝到了茶的甜味和温度，他闭上眼睛，发现自己的心一片空白，波澜不惊。也许在一夜惊魂之后，他体内的肾上腺素已经全部用完。  
  
Sherlock离开John，转过头，坐到扶手上，在John耳边低语道，“你有时非常狡猾，即使是在潜意识里，”John不确定他的朋友指的到底是勾引那档事还是有关他们两人总能找到彼此的说法。他没有开口问，因为他正竭尽全力想着如何才能站起身来再吻一下，只是出于科学目的，只是为了搞明白究竟他的大脑是停止思考了，还是被吓傻了。  
  
但John发现自己似乎被钉在椅子上了。“这就是你回报我的方式？”  
  
“也许。可以吗？”  
  
“可……那，你……我被你搞糊涂了。”  
  
Sherlock脸上的表情似乎在说“这又不是什么新鲜玩意儿，对吗？”。尽管实际上John一个字也没有说出口， Sherlock还是回之以“闭嘴”两个字。然后John又叫了一声“Sherlock……”，虽然他不知道接下来自己想说什么或问什么。  
  
“唔，John？”  
  
“我们要干嘛？”  
  
“用一种比读间谍惊险小说更让人安慰的方式，把太阳升起以前的时间消磨掉。”John感觉有指尖轻轻划过他的喉咙，这个肌肤相亲的暗示，强烈地唤醒了John内心深处的身体欲望。  
  
John的喉头发紧，他艰难地做了个吞咽的动作，问道：“我以为‘消磨时间’不是你的领域？”  
  
Sherlock耸了一下肩膀。“‘不是我的领域’并不意味着我完全没有经验。当然，大部分我都忘了。那时我并不总是很清醒。”  
  
“为什么是现在？”  
  
Sherlock又耸耸了肩。“这应该不会让你引发某种情绪上或心理上的危机吧。”  
  
John觉得自己看上去一定像只猫头鹰了，双目圆睁，瞳孔放大。“我倒是确信这场谈话已经足以引起危机了。”  
  
Sherlock从椅子上滑到地上，就好像有人把他的骨架移走了一大半。John不知该如何应对。眼前的景象如此性感，足以让他血脉贲张，让他的分身斩露头角。  
  
“用手还是用嘴？”  
  
深沉而暧昧的男中音提出了这个问题。其言下之意，让John不由自主地把手移到腹股沟上往下按住。“Jesus”无法控制地脱口而出。  
  
“别这样，John，虽然我可以理解你的困惑。”Sherlock开始解开袖扣，把袖子往上卷。  
  
John死死咬着自己的下嘴唇，咬得自己都觉得疼了。他看出Sherlock正在耐心地等着他回答。“我……不……这个……”  
  
灵巧修长的手指和John自己的手指交织到一起，然后慢慢开始移动，隔着牛仔裤抚摩着John。John向后仰起头顶着椅背，闭上眼睛，把腿分开。  
  
John与其说是看见，不如说是感觉到Sherlock慢慢把身体挪到自己的两膝之间，解开他的裤子门襟，然后脱下了他的内裤。问题又来了。“用手还是用嘴？”John觉得自己的屁股都要痉挛了。  
  
“就……就用手。”John睁开眼睛，正好看到Sherlock舔了几下手掌。他又用牙齿咬住了下嘴唇，他想用疼痛感来告诉自己不是在做梦，疼痛应该可以让他在疯狂到来之前喊停。  
  
但这时Sherlock用手包住了他，John知道自己注定失败。他太硬了，太需要性爱和释放了。Sherlock舔自己手掌的画面，似乎就是一只充满了爱欲的马嚼子，像套马一样在心理上套牢了John，让他只能一动不动地听任Sherlock摆布，听任他用John自己的体液来补充已经挥发掉的唾液。  
  
Sherlock的目光离开手上的活计，向上看去。目光交织让John的手指不由地抓紧了椅子的扶手，以免自己向Sherlock的脸上看过去（John觉得Sherlock脸上的表情与其说是色迷迷，不如说有些恶狠狠的）。“氢，”John咬紧牙关。“氦，锂， 铍。”  
  
“元素周期表，John？ 现在你真的和我有一腿了。”Sherlock狡黠的笑容不知怎么让John产生了一较高下的冲动，他想把Sherlock猛地从背后推倒，挤压他，获得高潮，并喷射在他赤裸的肌肤上。  
  
“我快到了。”John说道。  
  
“我看出来了。你的脸和脖子已经发红。我能感觉到肌肉在收缩。你想要什么？”  
  
“是……你。我想要……”Sherlock的嘴唇覆盖住了John的龟头，后半段话被切断，化为呻吟。John高潮了，射进了他的（柏拉图式的，上帝啊，就在刚才，还是柏拉图式的）室友的喉咙里。  
  
Sherlock站起来向浴室走去，John听见他吐到水槽里，用水冲洗嘴巴。可以清晰地听见Sherlock拉开拉链，连着按了几次沐浴液（松木味的）瓶子的泵头。John用双手捂着脸，听着Sherlock套弄自己所发出的滑润的声音，听见他让自己很快到达了高潮。Sherlock一只手紧紧抓着水槽的边缘，发出三声闷哼，这声音激起了John残存的情欲冲动，他渐趋疲软的分身过了很长时间才退缩回去。  
  
John换上他在春天晚上睡觉时穿的连帽上衣和棉布睡裤，爬上床。尽管20分钟里发生了那么多的事情，但他毕竟累坏了，头一碰到枕头，就舒了口气，闭上眼睛。没过多久，S从浴室里出来，穿着一套类似的睡衣裤——只不过连帽变成了圆领，多了件睡袍——他没有上自己那张单人床，而是上了John的床，随随便便地把半边身子压在裹得严严实实的室友身上。  
  
“喔，”John半梦半醒地嘟哝了一声。  
  
Sherlock用左臂牢牢地搂住John的上半身，发出某种雄性动物心满意足时的哼哼声。  
  
John把头从枕头上抬起来，费力地睁开眼睛，看来未来几个小时里他是别想睡了。他字斟句酌地问道：“你让我睡不着了。你故意的，是吧？”  
  
Sherlock闭着眼睛，嘴角奇怪地扭动了一下，露出一种“我也无能为力”的表情。  
  
John深深地吸了口气，闭上眼睛，又加了一句：“你闻起来就像是地板清洁剂。”  
  
Sherlock咯咯一笑，“我得承认，我没想过免费的沐浴液会是个什么味道。”  
  
————————————————————————————————————————  
  
John在10点半醒了过来，精神抖擞，饥肠辘辘。Sherlock已经起床了，正在和Greg喝早茶。  
  
他们照常过日子，就好像什么也没有发生。  
  
  
  
  
**3、“坠落之后”**

  
  
Sherlock重新出现在John的生活中之后，John百感交集——解脱、愤怒、更多的愤怒——但有一种感觉是他以前没有想到的，那就是思念。他俩几乎形影不离，整天在起居室里耳鬓厮磨，聊天，累了就小睡一会儿。但当他们退回各自的卧室后，John还是感受到了相思之苦。  
  
John瞧着床头柜上不停走着的钟，整整一个小时不能入睡。他试图数数，但没用。他就改去想些能让他的心平静下来的事情，可想到的却是乡村教堂里那座Sherlock的坟墓。那个地方很安静，没有城市的噪声——车流声、人流声、警报声——这让John惴惴不安，他不相信Sherlock能在那里得到永恒的安宁。  
  
想到这个，他离开卧室来到楼下。Sherlock卧室的门关着，他差点就想回头，到起居室去或返回卧室了。但他又是如此急切地想要看到Sherlock活得好好的正在睡觉，于是他走到门边，敲了敲门，等着里面的人回应。  
  
没有人回答。John小心翼翼地推开门，轻轻地叫了一声：“Sherlock？”  
  
Sherlock坐在床头，小提琴抱在胸前，一点没有睡觉的意思。  
  
“你好，John。”这让John从心底里回想起Sherlock归来后，第一眼看见他跟他说“你好”的样子，就好像他们刚刚经历了一次漫长而且完全没有必要的旅行，终于在机场行李处相逢了。  
  
“你好。”John靠在门框上，觉得自己像是遇难船只上的幸存者。  
  
他不知道Sherlock的床是否会是一艘救生艇。  
  
“睡不着？”  
  
“很明显这应该是由我来问你。”Sherlock微笑着说。他回来以后很少提问题。同样的，John也很少插科打诨。  
  
Sherlock把床右侧的被子拉开。John的呼吸变得粗重急促起来。  
  
然后，像往常一样，John半推半就地由着Sherlock把他带进疯狂得令人沮丧，但同时也是正确得令人兴奋的世界。  
  
  
-Fin-  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> take one-leave one library: “取一留一”图书馆  这是我自己瞎翻的。我 google过，意思就是餐馆开个图书馆，来吃饭的主顾可以取走一本书，但也要留下一本书。这样总有书可以看。


End file.
